Master and Servant
by N2
Summary: L/S Slash. The fight for the top.


Disclaimer: I do not own either Lance, Scott or 'Master and Servant' by Depeche Mode. I am not making any money off of this either. This is slash and really doesn't have much plot. Basically I started thinking of how combative the boys are with each other and was listening to DM and, well... 

**Master and Servant**   
By N 

_"Domination's the name of the game   
In bed or in life   
They're both just the same   
Except in one you're fulfilled   
At the end of the day"   
-Depeche Mode_

There was a saying that went "you always hurt the ones you love." Lance Alvers had always considered it a ridiculous saying made up by smooth operators and sadists… until now. 

"Ow! Son of a-" he exclaimed as the back of his head came into sudden contact with the wall. He was cut off when his bottom lip was taken hungrily between a set of white, even teeth and tugged. Lance groaned and groped at the lithe body pressing against his with renewed frenzy. 

"Fuck," he gasped as his mouth was released and his partner proceeded to nip at his collarbone and run feverish hands up inside of his shirt. 

"Okay," Scott Summer murmured with dark amusement against Lance's collar. Lance snorted and pulled the other boy roughly back up by the hair so they were standing eye-to-eye. (As much as they could with Scott's sunglasses interfering with the view, at any rate.) 

"Animal," Lance said and attempted to propel Scott backwards toward the bed. Scott stumbled and Lance, rather than lose the forward momentum, knocked him over so they both wound up in an undignified tangle on the floor. As soon as they hit the ground they both started scrambling, each boy running hands and lips across the exposed skin of the other in an attempt to distract. Lance had nearly succeeded in straddling Scott when Scott entangled his hands in Lance's hair, tugging at his scalp in the precise way Lance loved while at the same time employing a delicious kiss involving lots of tongue. Lance melted, and Scott promptly shoved Lance back and then pinned him to the floor. 

"Oh no you don't," Lance panted and tried without much success to push Scott off of him. Scott hung on doggedly and made a point of rubbing his leg gently against the uncomfortably tight fabric covering Lance's groin, which of course had the desired effect; Lance sank back to the floor, moaning softly. 

"Cyclops - one, moronic rock-tumbler - zero," Scott muttered and proceeded to yank Lance's shirt off. Lance growled but seemed content to lie back as Scott started working that fabulously talented mouth over his chest. Lance's hands found their way to Scott's head and started stroking his hair absently; Scott found the motion extremely tender and relaxing. That was, of course, until Lance started applying gentle pressure, trying to force Scott and his talented mouth to move consistently lower. 

"Lance," he warned dangerously from his new position at Lance's belt buckle. 

"What?" 

"Don't rush me. And any attempt to use my ears as handles will result in you feeling quite a lot of my dental work." 

Lance winced. 

"Good boy." 

Scott lowered his head and dipped the tip of his tongue into Lance's navel. Lance, mindful of the warning he'd been given, removed his hands from Scott's head and closed his eyes. Scott continued his ministrations, grinning against Lance's stomach as the other boy's hips jerked unconsciously, impatiently. 

Suddenly Scott was thrown backwards, falling on his ass with a thud. He scrambled, trying to get away as Lance pounced, tackling him about the legs so he wound up flat of his stomach. 

"Can't take my eyes off you for a second," Scott said as Lance crawled up his legs to place his elbows on Scott's shoulder blades, forcing him to lay down with his head turned to one side, trying not to snort dust from the floor up his nostrils. Lance grinned and lazily traced a finger down the nape of Scott's neck. 

"Nope," he agreed. "Mercy?" 

"Fuck you." 

"Mmm…" Lance leaned down and licked Scott's earlobe. Scott shuddered. 

"Okay get off, you're heavy," Scott said when it became apparent that Lance was really enjoying Scott's shuddery motions. Lance growled and pressed himself closer, and Scott was half tempted to just give in. Manly pride won out and he quickly turned to one side, knocking Lance off his back and onto the floor. Again. Scott lunged, knowing full well that he couldn't allow Lance any recovery time. Lance caught his arms and the two wound up on their knees in a vicious push-pull war with each boy trying to knock the other backwards. Finally, panting, Scott started to laugh. Lance let go of his arms, wrapping them around Scott instead and chuckling softly. 

"We do this every time," Scott murmured. Lance smiled, tracing a line from Scott's cheekbone to his lips with one finger. 

"Yeah." 

"Life would be easier if you'd just roll over." 

Lance leaned closer and brushed his lips across the underside of Scott's jaw. Scott sighed. "Me? Don't you mean YOU roll over, Summers?" 

Scott snorted. "Yeah, right." He ducked down and kissed along the side of Lance's neck, pausing to bite lightly once or twice. Lance's grip around him tightened and Scott grinned. "You can't sit there and tell me you don't love it when I get you pinned down. You make these strange little gasps…" 

Lance shook his head. "I do not." 

"Strange MANLY gasps," Scott amended. He smiled and then slowly licked the hollow between Lance's collarbones. He almost laughed aloud when Lance twitched in response. 

"Take your shirt off," Lance murmured. Scott obliged happily, whipping his shirt into a corner of the room. After making a mental note of where it landed so he could find it easily later he turned back to Lance and shrugged. 

"Well?" 

"You're beautiful," Lance said. Scott snorted. 

"What, are you Mr. Romance now?" He smiled uncomfortably as Lance pulled him closer so that he wound up with his knees planted on either side of Lance's. 

"Naw." He buried his face in Scott's neck, kissing and nipping softly. Scott sighed and closed his eyes, lowering his body so he brushed against the tented portion of Lance's jeans. Slowly, gently, he rocked his hips. After a minute or two of this, both boys were breathing unsteadily and trembling. "Lay down," Lance instructed. 

"You first," Scott replied. He was almost in pain with lust but found that he could not submissively follow orders. 

Lance licked his lips, obviously about two seconds away from throwing Scott to the ground and having his way with him. "Do you really want that?" 

Scott was silent for a moment, thinking. The game was over; he had won. By asking Scott what he wanted instead of merely satisfying his own desires, Lance had in effect admitted that Scott was in control. Master, in a way. 

Scott put his lips against Lance's ear. "No. Take me to the bed though, okay? I don't want to be breathing the dust from your dirty floor." 

_What the hell,_ Scott thought as Lance scooped him up and deposited him amidst pillows and blankets. _We're both slaves to our passions._

-end- 

contact me at decadentmazohyst@yahoo.ca or visit my X-Evo site at www.originofspecies.cjb.net 


End file.
